La cadena del Icha Icha Paradise
by Ilye-aru
Summary: Yondaime quiere seguir la tradición de los pervertidos tal y como le juró a su maestro.Entre él y Kakashi intentarán pervertir a Obito para el plan super pervertido paradise...¿podrán lograrlo?PD: Lo del horror va por el pobre Obito xD


La cadena del Icha Icha Paradise

Notas pre-fic:

 Hi owo!

Aquí estoy yo con otro fic bien ñoño xD, se me ocurrió la idea mientras chateaba con Obi-chany hablábamos sobre las virtudes y supuestas mañas de Yondy-kun xD. En este fic los personajes van a estar OOC, les aviso porque me da weba contestar quejas xDDD...podrán ver a una Rin más violenta y celosa de lo habitual, a un Obito bien santo y con muy mala suerte, a un Kakashi igual que siempre pero más pervertido y a un Yondaime a lo Jiraiya xDDDDDDDD...esto se va a poner bueno... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.

Este fic se desarrolla antes de que de inicio la guerra contra los de la roca y además presento una realidad un tanto...mmm... ¿distorsionada? xD...así que de que habrán spoilers...no sé...pero si no leíste el gaiden y no quieres saber NADA DE NADA, entonces aguántate y no leas n.n

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla Shonen jump bla bla bla TV Tokyo bla bla bla Viz bla bla bla Shopro bla bla Masashi Kishimoto and co. Bla bla bla...vaya disclaimer xDDDDDDD

* * *

**Intro**

Era una bonita mañana, soleada como era costumbre en Konoha...todo era tranquilo...hasta...

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAA,PERVERTIDO-Tsunade vociferó con todas sus fuerzas

PLAF!

Y allí estaban Kaseiyo y Jiraiya...con un lindo ojo morado cada uno(bueno...Jiraiya tenía los dos de un lindo color violeta oscuro y además sangraba a mares de la nariz)

¿Ya ves Kaseiyo, todo en la vida vale la pena? – dijo Jiraiya muy alegremente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Tiene razón sensei, valió mucho la pena – el lindo Kaseiyo se sobaba donde había recibido uno de los brutales golpes de Tsunade- Tsunade-sama es perfecta para su nueva obra super pervertida¿verdad maestro- Kaseiyo de sólo pensar en aquello se sonrojó y no pudo evitar poner cara de pervertido de primera

- Así es Kaseiyo, así es -Jiraiya puso una mano sobre el hombro de su alumno y adopto un aire seudo-intelectual- Kaseiyo, tú, como mi mejor alumno debes prometerme que seguirás con la cadena super pervertida de maestro a alumno, para que las futuras generaciones puedan saborear el fruto de nuestros esfuerzos, el sudor de nuestra frente, el pan de cada día y el ramen de cada semana -terminando aquel "conmovedor" discurso con lágrimas en los ojos de la pura "emoción"

¡Se lo prometo sensei-mágicamente los rodearon los hermosos pétalos de cerezo de primavera, que eran bellamente elevados por el viento...allí maestro y alumno corrieron a su reencuentro para fundirse en un conmovedor abrazo...

¡Sensei-gritó Kaseiyo corriendo al reencuentro del susodicho

¡Alumno-gritó Jiraiya mientras daba grandes zancadas para reunirse con Kaseiyo...

Y así el lindo y tierno Kaseiyo juro lealtad a la perverción...

Y aquí comienza...

 LA SAGA DE LOS PERVERS PARADISE!

**CAP 1: Que comience el hentai!**

Otra linda y "apacible" mañana en Konoha, el ya no tan pequeño Kaseiyo se dirige hacia el claro al norte de la ciudad donde suele reunirse con sus encantadores pupilos...

- Buenos días Kakashi -Kaseiyo nota que el muchacho se encontraba solo(y bastante mosqueado- De Obito es normal que llegue tarde...¿pero que pasó con Rin-preguntó con curiosisad

- Rin dijo que hoy no vendría porque tiene que ayudar a su madre en algunos quehaceres -respondió tranquilamente Kakashi

- Espero que Obito llegue pronto...por que ya que no esta Rin tengo una misión especial para nosotros...ku ku ku -Kaseiyo empezó a reír de manera maligna y sospechosa...lo que hizo que su inteligente alumno empezara a imaginar que clase de maligno y extraño plan tenía su sensei- bien Kakashi...procederé a explicarte el plan...pero no se lo debes decir a Obito -dijo mientras sonreía de manera maligna

- ok -asintió obediente y curioso Kakashi...

Media hora después...

¡Bien, llegue solo media hora tarde-exclamó orgulloso Obito, quien acababa de llegar- ehhh...¿por qué me miran con esa cara-dijo Obito al ver como era observado de manera maligna por su sensei y su compañero...sabía que detrás de esas horribles miradas se encontraban intenciones ocultas...

Otra hora después...

Los tres se hallaban caminando por la bella Konoha. Kakashi y Kaseiyo avanzaban con paso firme...como si fueran a una guerra. Obito les seguía por atrás, se hallaba dubitativo... ¿era correcto en ese momento seguir a Kakashi y a su sensei?... no parecía que fueran una misión importante, pero no le habían explicado nada...además...

¿dónde estaba Rin¿la habría secuestrado el enemigo¿estaría perdida, sola y triste¿habría desaparecido misteriosamente?...la cabeza le daba vueltas de preocupación, si algo malo le llegara pasar a SU Rin no se lo perdonaría jamás. De pronto Kaseiyo paró en seco, haciendo que Obito interrumpiera sus pensamientos y Kakashi se detuviera ansiosamente. Obito levantó la mirada estaban frente a lo que parecía... ¿Los baños termales para mujeres?

¿aaah?...esto es una broma¿verdad sensei-preguntó nerviosamente

- Oh no,no lo es...nuestra misión es continuar con la tradición de las Icha Icha Paradise -dijo Kaseiyo mientras sonreía de manera pervertida

- Y nosotros debemos ayudarlo,como alumnos que somos -agregó Kakashi,tambien con la misma sonrisa pervertida(si es que puede notarse a través de su mascara)

¡ah,no¡no me harán participé de esta perversión loca-dijo Obito...más colorado que la nariz de Rudolf el reno(uuU)

- Vamos Obito, me dijeron que Rin está allí dentro ahora -dijo Kakashi en tono pícaro

¿Rii-in...Rin-Obito se sonrojó aún más...y entonces empezó a dudar...era Rin... ERA RIN,DIOS! ...pero afortunadamente tomó una buena decisión-...Me da igual...me quedo afuera y punto -agregó seguro de sí mismo

- Oh,bien...tú te lo pierdes -Kaseiyo y Kakashi entraron a los baños, mientras Obito se sentó de brazos cruzados y de mala gana frente a la entrada-...rayos

Una vez dentro de los baños y sin que nadie los vieran hicieron Henge no Jutsu, convirtiendosé en feas y grandes mujeres obesas. Una vez definitivamente dentro una chica de kimono verde con motivos de flores blancas los atendió

¡Ohayou Gozaimazu,señoras,mi nombre es Kamizaki Hikaru y es un honor hacerles saber que aquí recibiran el mejor servicio-dijo alegre HikaruN/A: Conocida por mí con el nick de Obi-chan xD

Kaseiyo y Kakashi dieron las gracias y se dirigieron a las termas...pero su plan no resultó como querían

- Yo...yo...cuanta belleza...no puedo resistirme-Kaseiyo empezó a sentir que su sangre se dirigía directamente a su nariz

- Resista sensei...resista -Kakashi se encontraba en la misma situación que su sensei.

Y todas/os sabemos que puede pasar con pervertidos de este tipo...

¡KYAAA,PERVERTIDOS-gritó una chica al ver como un chorro de sangre salía por las narices de Kaseiyo y Kakashi haciendo que se deshiciera la ilusión del Henge no Jutsu...tsk,tsk...mal,mal

¡Auxilio,AYUDANOS OBITOOOOOOO-gritó Kaseiyo mientras esquivaba los golpes de una kunoichi furiosa

¿DÓNDE ESTAN LOS PERVERTIDOS¡DIGANME QUE LOS MATO-gritó la joven Hikaru Kamizaki que acaba de llegar. Al ver a Kaseiyo y Kakashi, agarró una escoba y los empezó a golpear...

Mientras...

Obito oyó el grito de auxilio de su sensei y corrió a ver que ocurría...pero al entrar...fue recibido con un escobazo en su joven rostro

¡PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritó quien lo había golpeado¡MÁTENLOOOOOOO!

¡NO,NO¡espere señorita,dejeme explicar...-y no pudo terminar de hablar...porque un centenar de jovencitas furibundas se lanzaron a golpearlo.

Mientras Obito era brutal y cruelmente masacrado, Kakashi y Kaseiyo aprovecharon para huir a hurtadillas...

- Ay,ese Obito,tan buen corazón que tiene que fue a salvarnos -dijo Kaseiyo con aire infantil

- Es muy lento para en reaccionar cuando lo golpea a una mujer -dijo con asombro Kakashi

- Uy sí -dijo Kaseiyo en tono de 'eso le dolerá por mucho tiempo'

Y como si de magia se tratara esta historia...apareció el rey de Roma. El pobre Obito tenía la ropa casi destrozada,los dos ojos morados,los googles rotos,sangraba de un labio y estaba lleno de rasguños...además parecía cojear

¡USTEDES¡ESTO ES CULPA SUYA Y DE SU CALENTURA,debería de... -no pudo seguir hablando porque hizo acto de aparición su querida, amada, adorada y apreciada Rin...y con no muy buena cara por cierto...

- Lo he oído todo... -dijo furibunda

¿ein¿tan rápido se enteran las mujeres de este tipo de cosas? –comentó alucinado y aterrado Kakashi

Kakashi y Kaseiyo temieron lo peor...Rin iba a reventar sus pobres y sensibles oídos

¡COMO PUDISTE,OBITO PERVERTIDO¡ERES UN...UN...UN IDIOTA-dijo mientras lo agarraba de la cabeza y empezaba a golpearlo

Los tres jovenes estaban en shock y sólo un pensamiento ocupaba su cabeza:'  EH? '

- No...Rin bonita...sabes que te quiero -sollozaba Obito mientras era golpeado por Rin

- Eres un pervertido y un mentiroso y miserable y  AHH-Rin comenzó a golpearlo más fuerte aún...Una Rin celosa es igual a problemas...o sí...

Y así transcurrió la tarde en la bella, "pacifica" y "tranquila" Konoha...una vez terminada su misión nuestros "héroes" se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares. Kakashi tan serio y silencioso como siempre; Kaseiyo pensando en las ideas pervertidas que tenía para darle a su ex sensei Jiraiya y Rin y Obito...bueno...véanlo ustedes mismos...

- Vamos Rin...perdóname por favor -suplicaba Obito que iba arrastrandosé por el suelo agarrado de la pierna de Rin, quien iba arrastrando los pies,apretando los puños y mordiendosé el labio inferior de la pura rabia...Obito llevaba media hora suplicando su perdón(vaya elite Uchiha)

¡NO¡Esta no te la perdono,Obito Uchiha-le gritó aún más molesta Rin...o sí..Rin+celosCaos

- Por favor Rin...snif,snif...te lo suplico -parecía no importar cuanto rogaba...la voluntad de Rin era de hierro

¡NO-y le cerró la puerta de su casa de un portazo en las narices(¿cuándo llegaron?)

- Kakashi...sensei...voy a matarlos -murmuró malhumorado antes de dirigirse a su casa...arrastrando los pies y blasfemando en voz baja

¡Miren chicas¡ES EL PEQUEÑO PERVERTIDO-gritó una chica salida de la mismísima nada

¡A ÉL-gritaron otras más,salidas de la nada tambien

¿EH¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Obito salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo...

Los habitantes de Konoha de hoy en día cuentan que ese día vieron a un joven ninja correr a tal velocidad que juraron que llegó a romper la barrera del sonido...

Créeme Obito...

...tus pesadillas apenas están comenzando...

... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

**- Fin del cap 1 -**

* * *

**El espacio de la loca que escribió esta rareza(léase autora):**

Ñacañacañaca... vaya locura o como diría mi abuelo juancho sancho ancho pancho:"vaya ida de bolas" xDDDD

Me salí de control...no pensé escribir tal cosa,cuando le conté el título del cap. a mis amigas me preguntaron si era un fic hentai xDDDD.Esta idea surgió a base de la "cadena de pervertidos":

Sarutobi-Jiraiya-...-Kakashi-...-

Los espacios con puntitos en ese entonces eran para Yondaime y Naruto...entonces me dije:"¿Y si Yondy era un perver y Naruto lo será tambien?" y entonces nació esta cosa.Tenía planeado llenarlo de pervertidos,pero por más que lo intente no logre poner a un Obito perver...es muy caballero,entonces me gustó la idea de que Yondy y Kakashi intentarán pasarlo al lado oscuro de los pervertidos nn¿qué tal quedo¡Dejen Reviews que no cuestan ni un séntimo!

**PD: **Gracias a mi querido y no muy amado corrector de unas HORRIBLES faltas de ortografía tales como exclamaciones sin cerrar y ese tipo de cosas...si les molesta leerlo así pronto pondré el fic entre mis chiches de Yahoo! y ahí cuando pueda les dejaré la URL...como ODIO este corrector...intenté más de mil veces intentar solucionar lo de los signos de exclamación,pero ya ven que no uhbo caso,no es culpa mía es culpa del server uuU.

Cartas bombas,kunais,shurikens,insultos,chidoris,rasengans,halagos y bla bla bla a: ne!


End file.
